


花边新闻

by Kasewurst



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, IF路线, M/M, 双性, 女装play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasewurst/pseuds/Kasewurst
Summary: 在索鲁斯受伤后，光决定作点什么。是小妈篇的番外！执政官索鲁斯X冒险者光
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

加雷马共和国从前是没有几家报社的。在伟大的独裁官索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯将这贫瘠的小国迅速发展起来之前，只有那么一家国营的报社。当然以后来的眼光来看，这根本不能算是真正的报社只能算是一种政府公告。上面的新闻大多是有关征兵广告或者一些青磷水科技的发展，通常也不要钱就放在那里随人取用。当然，为了避免一些人直接把这一叠报纸拿回家烧，还是有限量一家只能领取一份。总而言之，在未来的加雷马帝国大学新闻系来看，当时的报纸可以说是内容稀少而贫瘠。

时光转回了新闻历史上的索鲁斯时代，在作为独裁官之前那人就开始做出了接连创举。人们从一开始每天免费去拿一份报纸当作引火的工具，后来变成疯抢。政府准备的报纸数量远远不够人民的需求，而上面中规中矩的报导又实在是让人看得不够。也因此早期的私人报社在这个时间点开始发展，一开始纯粹只是想要分享更多消息的一些加雷安人，想尽办法聚集在一起然后将这些东西努力印刷推广出去。这些报纸几乎都受到好评，抢不到政府报纸的人们又或者手上已经有一份报纸的人们都去采买各种报纸，一时之间彷佛报纸成为了加雷安人的生活必需品。而没有钱的人们也会凑起来，去那些比较有钱又热爱分享的邻居墙外听他们朗读加尔乌斯大人今天又有了什么样的进展。

有人说，就是报纸这样的东西确立了索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯独裁官的地位。在战争后期，他的声望达到了前所未有的高度。即使是独裁官这样不曾被人听闻的职位，人民都乐于接受。而他们的选择似乎也是正确的，在当上独裁执政官后，加雷马共和国的生活确实是越来越好了。尽管仍有些人有部分忧虑，担心这一人独大的局面或许未来会带来灾难，然而对于更多的加雷安人来说—那是他们渴望已久的英雄。

总而言之，报纸这样的产业在索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯上位后可以说有了更多的发展。让人惊喜的是，索鲁斯从来不在意报纸上面对他的一些批评。尽管有人说那是因为那些批评家都还不用索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯本人做什么，就已经会被那些热爱他的民众唾骂。但是就索鲁斯本人而言，他不止一次地表时并不在意批评，不如说要是批评得好了那么他或许还会赞上几句。

而对比于索鲁斯本人在新闻上受到的关注度，他的家人出现的频率可以说是直线下降。那个据说被当成索鲁斯接班人的男孩很早就被保护起来，除了少数场合几乎没人见过他。而索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯那代表加雷马共和国与艾欧泽亚诸国和平协议的平原人妻子，更是只有在一些慈善场合会出现。在早年他们怀疑那是代表索鲁斯就算娶了对方也不打算让对方真正融入加雷马共和国才有的手段，毕竟那时候的加雷安人心里可都是觉得我们有那个能力打到艾欧泽亚，让艾欧泽亚诸国都变成我们的行省。尽管后世判断那个时候索鲁斯的决断是正确的，急速扩张的共和国根本没有那个能力在吞并完北洲诸国，与东洲国家仍有摩擦的状况继续吞并更西边的艾欧泽亚。但是至少在当时，加雷马共和国内并不是没有声音质疑索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯是否仍有能力引导这伟大的加雷马共和国。

街头巷尾里面出现一些流言蜚语，猜测那艾欧泽亚送来的少年到底是有多么倾国倾城才会让伟大的索鲁斯都沉醉在他身上。当然这样的话语得到了正式的反驳以及其他支持者的反击，他们举出了各种因素认为索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯的决策是英明的。这场纷争一直到一些东洲国家相关的消息爆出以后才被转移了视线，那后来被称为东洲小国的解放战争，在加雷马共和国的努力下，至少有一个后来变为加雷马共和国行省的东洲小国有了第一名女性的官员。那时候以报纸为首，全国上下的焦点开始转往了东洲的小国。报纸的记者与编辑用简单质朴的文字诉说了一个悲惨的故事，那是一名失去双亲的少女在被收养的亲人虐待后，又被送去嫁给了一个大了她十几岁的男人，受尽折磨的她又在丈夫死后被送往了妓院。

那是少数几次有加尔乌斯夫人出现的新闻。在乍听到与妓院相关，有些人还幻想著是不是索鲁斯大人也会有那风流的一面。毕竟比起家中被送来和亲的少年，或许还是成熟的女人有韵味。然而在他们继续阅读后才发现，这事情根本就不是那么一回事。最先与那名叫做夜露的女性有所接触的，正是加尔乌斯夫人。在阅读到这新闻的瞬间，不少加雷安人都心肺暂停，以为这事那被送来和亲的夫人背叛了他们伟大的索鲁斯大人。然而后续的发展即使在记者们稍嫌不灵活的笔下都格外精彩，让人彷佛阅读了一小篇冒险故事。

根据报纸上的记载，是夫人溜出去玩的时候被当成有钱的客人拉去了妓院。正当夫人想找个地方翻墙逃跑的时候，意外地发现了那被虐待得很惨的女子。于是仍是少年的加尔乌斯夫人带著对方在妓院里面东躲西藏，最后好不容易撞上了前来寻人的索鲁斯大人。尽管在多年后，有人猜测到底为什么会那么碰巧。加尔乌斯大人的夫人就这么有冒险心的到处乱跑，就怎么刚好地被妓院拉了进去又不是进去嫖。面对当时地位低下任人可欺的夜露，他又怎么爆发出了强烈的同情心带著她跑。有加尔乌斯夫人的支持者认为，这就是我们夫人本性纯良，爱著所有的加雷马人民。尽管有些人指出当时东洲行省还不是加雷马共和国的一部份，那些人还不算是加雷马国人。但是认为那是因为光˙加尔乌斯本人好的这个说法，还是占据了主流。这从后续的各种慈善活动来看，大家都愿意相信那个看著像是小熊的男人是个很温柔的好人。

当然也有人认为这事加尔乌斯大人深谋远虑的布局。当时对东洲到底该如何是好是众说纷纭，有人说加雷马共和国已经统领了北洲诸国，实在没有必要去管东洲的国家。但是与此同时，另一方的声音却主张我们要继续扩张，直到将世界彻底征服。总而言之，认为加尔乌斯夫人这么刚巧地去拯救了一名妓女，以那名妓女与更多底层人民痛苦请求与之后针对加尔乌斯夫妇的暗杀行动为契机导致了小型的战争。这过于刚好的情景让人觉得或许出自那位大人一手安排。

面对这些猜测，晚年的索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯从来不曾说什么。也因此这样的各派学说在大学或者民间都各有支持论调。但是不可否认的是，确实在拯救了那名妓女后爆发了针对加尔乌斯夫妇的刺杀。那也是光˙加尔乌斯第一次在大家的面前展露了他战斗的能力。根据当时报纸的报导，在索鲁斯被人以魔法攻击，那些卑鄙的暗杀者打算刺杀他们伟大执政官的时候是夫人挡下了那么一击。刚好来找执政官大人的光˙加尔乌斯直接抄起了旁边的椅子就这么砸了过去。还是少年的他与那看著身经百战的暗杀者扭打在一起，虽说受了点伤但是也成功阻止了暗杀。

在这暗杀与战争爆发后，原本的一些争论索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯究竟是否足以领导加雷马共和国的争论也就这样结束了。而在东洲行省确定，在加雷马人辅佐下那名可悲的女性也成为了行省官员系统的一份子，专门投入了贫穷女性与被家族虐待的女性解放行动。当然这是另一段新闻了，在后世针对这名女性的传记都出了许多不同的版本。

至于加尔乌斯夫人，在那次之后他的消息又不那么多了。他会出席一些慈善活动，替贫穷的孩子募款又或者出席一些代表民族融合的典礼。至于更多的诸如花边新闻的消息，那可以说是完全没有。以至于在后世有人忍不住猜测加尔乌斯夫夫的日常生活到底是怎么样，也没有太多的消息可以佐证。他们推测，或许这就是属于政治上的联姻，他们可以是朋友可以是盟友，但是应当是做不成真正的夫妻。索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯大人还好还有一个孩子（尽管现在都无人知晓生母是谁），那名和亲的少年倒是一生都不会有自己的孩子。

有些人认为这是政治与国家使他牺牲，也有一些人喝醉了以后无言乱语，说那是到死都是个处男的可怜人。而事实真相，除了那些守口如瓶的仆人们外也就无人得知。

**

时光转回暗杀事件之后，首当其冲的索鲁斯身上还是有不少伤口。那刺客据说是多玛的忍者，使用了特殊的战斗方法。在光赶来的时候，索鲁斯的手握住了刺客的脖子，而他的胳膊上插著一把刀。

此刻他轻松地半躺在床上，用没有受伤的那只手翻阅最新的报告。执政官在东洲小国受伤，这绝对是严重的外交问题。那名作为契机的女人已经被带下去接受治疗，即使不用索鲁斯亲自吩咐，跟随而来的加雷安人都知道这代表什么。就算国内原本就东洲议题还有些争论，在索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯受了伤的状况下，加雷安人只会得出一个答案---拿下这个国家。

执政官嘴角浅浅地挂著笑容，说不清楚到底是不是为了现在的变化感到满意。过了一会儿他收起报告，对著房间的另外一头开口。

「好了，你到底要磨蹭多久？」他说话的方向那里有个屏风，东方风格的屏风上面挂著一些换下的衣物。在事件报告里面的另一位主角，光就在那里面。索鲁斯被刺杀是光没想过的事情，尽管在”嫁给”索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯前，从拂晓有时候的谈话里面他得知像是这样身份地位的人，不被暗杀那是不太可能的事情。至于暗杀是否成功，那又是另一个层面的问题了。他曾经并不关心这样的事情，毕竟远在异国的他国执政官与自己这个冒险者没有半点关系。然而现在那人是自己的伴侣，就结婚这段日子来说也不能说过得不好。他不知道索鲁斯是不是故意给他看到那些，又或者这本来就是真相。作为加尔乌斯夫人，他也不是全然当个花瓶或者在床上等待索鲁斯回来就好。

在索鲁斯忙碌的时候，自然有些礼仪官或者历史教师来指导他关于加雷马的历史与风土人情。在那个家里，他与小哈迪斯是唯二需要受到教育的人，然而又与年幼的孩子不同。光现在的水平是比不上那从小就菁英教育的孩子，更别提老师们也不要求他完成什么样的考试或者作业。作为加尔乌斯夫人，至少在他们看来索鲁斯大人并不打算把一些重要的事情交给这位异族夫人。他们只是来到此处，将加雷马过去悲惨的历史摆放在这位年轻的和亲夫人面前。至于这位夫人能有什么反应或者能了解多少，对于加雷马的教育官来说并不重要。毕竟比起这个人，他们更在乎的是那小哈迪斯。

那是索鲁斯大人的长子与唯一的孩子，没有意外的话那想必会是加雷马共和国未来的执政官。虽说现在国内还有一些元老院的人想要推他们家的孩子担任下一任的执政官，但是对于追随索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯的人来说，除了索鲁斯的亲生子，没有人能够接下这位伟大英雄的位置。

他们的不在乎对于光来说倒是松一口气，年轻的执政官夫人对学习这件事情偏科的厉害。如果是战斗方面他学得快速，有些时候只要看上那么几眼就能够明白这招式该怎么做。然而说到学术相关，让他写作文怕是要比挥剑一千次困难。而教育官们只是简单叙述的教学方式，对于光来说倒是最适合的方法。一开始他还抱持轻松的态度去上课，到最后紧皱眉头。他甚至要求了索鲁斯让他去看看那些贫困的区域，被带去转了一圈看著那些虽然贫穷但是脸上露出笑容的加雷安人，年轻的加尔乌斯夫人回来以后似乎不再别扭。从前的他虽然不排斥与索鲁斯的交合，但是更多时候他却是想著要怎么才能离开这个联姻。一开始他甚至问著索鲁斯能不能让他假死，或者就称病躲在住宅中，直到被狠狠地教训了几次以后才不再这么说。但是不再这么说与不这么想是两回事，他会开心地和小哈迪斯说话，却也想著窗外的蓝天与绿草如茵的大地。

但是见了那些加雷安人后，年轻的少年开始迷茫。他的天性让他想要去帮助他们，他愿意脱去身上的衣服去森林或田野帮忙那些困苦的加雷安人们狩猎或者采集一些对他们来说可能位在有些危险地方的植物。对加雷安人的印象快速地从一个强大的独裁国家的人民，转变成也曾经有过悲惨历史甚至现在还在努力走出来的人们。然而他说了几次都被其他人挡了下来，在他们看来少年只要乖乖当好加尔乌斯夫人就已经足够。其中一名女管家甚至直言，做为夫人的他只要能满足索鲁斯大人就好，只要那位大人的压力能够得到缓解，就已经是他最大的功劳。

光对这样的说法感到迟疑，他本身并不想要认同这样的说法，但是就现阶段而言似乎又是如此。那名女管家反问他出去能做些什么，他能够花上一下午采棉花，收集树木来帮助几个人，然而索鲁斯大人却是能整就整个加雷马共和国的人。替眼前这么几个人劳动，跟帮能够拯救整个国家的人缓解压力到底哪个比较重要呢？

光并不认为后者的重要性就一定大过前者，然而还是个少年的他并没有掌握能够反驳那有著辩论才能女性的方法。他只能皱眉地点点头，在索鲁斯拥抱自己的时候也学著回抱回去。直到这次的帮助夜露以及暗杀行动，他才有点找回过去自己的模样。在帮助夜露与面对暗杀的时候光跳跳得很快，他彷佛可以听见某种声音在呼唤他，呼唤他走回他原本该有的道路。然而看见索鲁斯那染上大量鲜血的白色衬衫，光又有些不确定了。他心底对索鲁斯有著愧疚，毕竟是他这么意外闯了进去又牵扯出之后的问题。

年轻的冒险者对政治这样的东西并不敏感也经历的不多，与其他已经开始怀疑这次算不算是索鲁斯˙加尔乌斯安排的苦肉计的人相比，他只是懊悔自己让索鲁斯受伤。光可以接受自己受到任何的伤害，在保护他人中就算受伤了对他来说也不算什么。但是连累了别人？这对光来说就是一大打击。光问了索鲁斯要怎么样才能让他好受些，那深入骨的伤怎么看都只能靠麻药来缓解疼痛。偏偏那人又不让医疗官对他用麻药，他说了用上那东西脑子就会不清楚，而现在加雷马共和国正是关键的时刻。

光不知道那些医疗官作何感想，他只知道自己很懊悔，很想要做些什么。于是他开口问了，得到了有些出乎意料又似乎意料之中的答案。

「好了，你还要磨蹭到什么时候？」索鲁斯的声音再次响起，光咬牙给自己加了油就走了出去。在走出屏风的瞬间他就后悔了，半开的窗带来夜晚的凉风，直接吹拂到他几乎全裸的身躯上。之所以说是全裸，是因为他身上还有些许衣服遮档。然而那些衣服在光看来，还不如没有。

那是纯白的蕾丝内衣，怎么看都是女性的款式。而那又不只是女性内衣，至少光可不知道有什么女性内衣在胸口部分与下面部分都是剪开的布料，可以让手直接抓住那乳尖与底下的部位。他的性器稍微顶了起来，从蕾丝内裤的前端有点冒出。光左看又看就是不想看索鲁斯，脑内疯狂思考著这或许不是一个恰当的”减轻疼痛”办法。

然而太迟了，一切都太迟了。  
在索鲁斯的呼唤下，他鼓起勇气慢慢走了过去，爬上了那铺好松软棉被的床。

**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 光想要用SEX来缓解恋人的疼痛，而他确实做到了。  
> 欢迎留言～虽然有时候我可能没有回应但是每次都看得很开心！谢谢所有留言或者KUDOS的大家～

**

光的内心毫无疑问是紧张与懊悔夹杂，他不知道自己怎么就答应了索鲁斯这样的要求。柔软的床虽说很大，但是也没有大到他要爬上十几分钟的地步。他没爬上几步就到了索鲁斯的跟前。此刻他的伴侣身穿浴袍，身上也是刚刚洗过澡透著热气与沐浴乳的香气，这都是光熟悉的场景。但是在那沐浴乳的香气底下夹杂著药物的气味，那被浴袍袖子遮盖的部位缠绕著洁白的绷带与纱布。光又开始自责起来，如果那时候他早一些到或许索鲁斯就不会受伤。

原本这事情与他就有不可抹灭的关系，虽然他大概知道外面人猜测这一切包含暗杀都是索鲁斯一手安排就为了打下这东洲小国。但是光自己明白，自己确实是想要出去散心吃点东西才离开了外交使团，又迷糊地走进了那挂上了红灯笼的屋子。索鲁斯在来到此处之前特意找人跟他说过当地风俗，然而他那时注意力都放在据说武力高超的武士与忍者，以及当地各种特殊美食上。他听说了挂有红灯笼或者有红色栏杆女孩子坐在后头的房子不要靠近，却没想过不是所有的妓院都如此鲜明。

拯救夜露这件事情他不后悔，毕竟他觉得只要是正常人看到那样的欺凌都会忍不住出手阻止。女人那麻木的眼神与痛苦的表情让他心脏抽痛，为什么会有人对同样是人的同胞能下此毒手？所以他是真的不后悔拉著对方的手逃离，在把对方交给加雷马的医生治疗后他是真的松一口气。然而索鲁斯的受伤却也让他难受与愤怒，他倒是宁可这伤发生在自己身上。

「你又再想些什么杀风景的事情？」伴侣的手触摸著光的脸，对方叹气似乎是拿他没有办法。光深呼吸，在肺部被充满药物的气味后鼓起勇气。他又往前爬了一点，靠近索鲁斯的方向去轻轻拉开对方的浴袍。平常都是索鲁斯脱他衣服为多，像是现在这样倒是比较少见。在深色浴袍之后是苍白的皮肤与身上的伤痕，拉开随意绑著的腰带后底下是沉睡也依然巨大的性器。光吞了吞口水，感觉自己的下体因为见到这样的东西就起了反应。他鼓起勇气上去亲吻对方的身躯，从脖子到胸膛，最后落到了底下的性器。

光张嘴开始努力舔弄那个性器，用上了所有他学习到的技巧。索鲁斯的手放在他的脑袋上轻轻抚摸，像是鼓励也像是一点催促。光小心地用舌头去舔弄用嘴去吸吮，他没办法吞下全部的东西，因此大多时候只能猛力照顾前端的位置。他有几次尝试过想要吞深一点，然而呕吐反应却总是让他难受不已。他的伴侣倒也没有强求他深吞，然而正是因为这份体贴让光感到很不好意思。索鲁斯，或者该说是哈迪斯每次吞自己性器的时候都会方方面面都照顾到，吞入喉咙里面让他享受灭顶的快感。

光都不好说自己到底是几次被这么口著就失了神软了身体，就连之后索鲁斯拉开他双腿猛肏他两腿中间肉穴的时候都没了反应的能力。既然做为伴侣，光觉得自己也该努力一把才是。然而现在他也实在是做不到，只能用别的方法来让对方得到满足。想到这里，光双腿间的肉穴又开始不停收缩，那从前被忽视的器官此从跟索鲁斯在一起后可以说是被重点关照与爱抚，有些时候明明索鲁斯都不在身边，光却下意识地夹紧腿幻想对方的抚摸。

想到了那几次自己躲在床上自渎的经验，光的身体感觉更烫了。他吃著索鲁斯性器的动作也比方才单纯只想要让对方快乐又多了几分感觉，他吞吐著那能让他快乐的性器，就好像是自己的嘴也变成了性器一般。他遗忘了先前的胆怯与不适，努力吞著那已经兴奋起来的阴茎。光甚至有种感觉，或许这次他真的能够用深喉把索鲁斯给吸出来，而不像是往日那样狼狈地手口并用，最后索鲁斯自己抽出来以后撸了几下射在他张开的嘴里与脸上。

「好了，好了。」索鲁斯阻止了他，轻轻拍了拍他的脸提醒这个已经吃阴茎吃得有些欢快的小狗停下来这样的举动。光迷茫地看向索鲁斯，不明白对方为什么让自己停下来。他被拉了起来，嘴唇与眼角都带著情欲的红色。他看著自己的伴侣，那手轻轻抚摸他的脸颊然后落到嘴上，光乖巧地张嘴让对方玩弄自己的舌头，把那手指都舔满了晶亮的唾液。而索鲁斯自然不是只满足于这么玩弄自己妻子的嘴巴，那双在战场尚在谈判会议里让对手恐惧的金色眼睛，此刻倒映著伴侣淫乱的模样。

年轻而阳光的少年穿著专门为了性爱而制作的下流内衣，肉色的乳首早就按耐不住地从胸衣刻意被剪裁出的缝隙露出。白色轻透的布料有跟没有几乎没有什么差别，那乳首被玩弄了几下就按耐不住，开始主动往前挺暗示著更多的爱抚。索鲁斯轻笑了下，那是发自喉头愉悦的笑声。他年轻妻子这反应让他很是满意，明明脸红得厉害却也不排斥性爱的快乐。他几乎可以想像得到，这一开始还会拒绝摇头的少年，最终会在他面前毫不在意地打开身体，向他索求快乐。终有一天他那曾经喜欢到处乱跑的妻子这回会乖乖地待在他的身边，裸露出他曾经祝福而诞生的部位随他玩弄。

索鲁斯，或者说哈迪斯暗了双眼，眼前乖顺的少年让他回忆起了曾经的时光。那人也曾经如此，快乐地沉溺于与他的性爱。只是那时候的他们彼此之间的关系又不同于如今，阿谢姆席总是会去到外面去冒险面对各种事物，而他只能待在亚马乌罗提一边处理作为爱梅特赛尔克席的任务，一边等待恋人的回归。他曾经不止一次地有过那种危险的想法，在夜晚独自一人躺在床上的时候阅读著那人传回来的讯息。那时候的光偶尔还会使坏，在正式的报告之外也会故意给他写信，信中放入了特制的概念。

他还记得自己第一次收到那信时候的震惊，看著自己的恋人躲在某个山洞里面对著水晶自渎。他知道那家伙是故意的，故意用手指把底下的性器玩弄得充血而显得肥厚，一边用手指拉开底下滴水的小洞给他看，一边喊他的名字。那插入肉穴的手指很快就被弄得晶亮，一声声充满情欲的呻吟让人呼吸都急促起来。年轻的他看著恋人如此淫乱的反应也有了冲动，等他回过神来手上已经沾染了自己射出的精液体。虽然等光回来的时候狡辩那时候他是吃了某些东西，忍耐不住才会做出这种傻事。那时候的哈迪斯相信了他的话语，年轻的两人根本也不在乎那是什么理由，只急切地想要交合感受彼此的体温。

那时候的他想过要让光永远留在自己身边，即使作为阿谢姆席也不必那么个把月都在外头。但是那时候的他不忍心，每每对方冒险回来那光彩的模样都让他心动与开心。直到灾难降临，直到那人再也回不来。想到这里的哈迪斯皱起眉头，有些恼怒地看著眼前什么都不知道的恋人。他扣下了光，尽管他知道这个灵魂仍然渴求去冒险。但是现在的他们不再是单纯的爱梅特赛尔克席与阿谢姆席，他可以容忍对方偶尔出去冒险，但是那时间不能太久，而他也会在旁边看著他冒险。

想到这里他捏著恋人乳首的动作稍微大力了些，但是那人已经不像是从前那样会喊疼，而是被调教得对此都能感受到快乐。他用快感一点一滴地侵蚀自己的恋人，除了刻意去做些什么限制对方的行动，他也打算用这些快乐让对方乖乖回来。反正现在对于光来说也没什么必定要去做的事情，沉溺于快乐也没什么不好。

他开口哄著自己的恋人让他看看底下的部位，他怂恿对方站起来，一脚踩在床上一脚踩在床头板上。他的伴侣照做了，年龄与记忆的差距让光对上这样的索鲁斯可以说是没有什么抵抗能力，那淫乱的部位也彻底出现在了索鲁斯的面前。那洁白轻薄的内裤被淫水沾湿，本来就没有什么遮档功能的内衣此刻更添加了几份情欲。湿透的内裤贴在了光的下体上，而那剪裁而出的缝隙又引诱著人去碰触。

「自己把这里弄开。」索鲁斯如此命令著，而他的妻子小声抗拒了几下，最后还是乖乖地用手指稍稍拉开内裤上的缝隙，露出底下已经湿润的部位。光的呼吸已经乱了，这种主动而淫乱的场景是他没想过的。他踩在床上把下体送到索鲁斯的嘴边，那灵活的唇舌与他的肉穴嬉戏。他忍不住发出呻吟与急促的呼吸，那里太过舒服了让他几乎腿软。可是光记得索鲁斯受伤了，不能像是从前那样托著他的屁股让他放松。所以他只能乖乖地站在那里，想办法好好站著让伴侣用嘴唇吸吮底下的肉珠，用舌头轻轻舔弄里面的肉穴。

光的眼睛开始出现水气，索鲁斯这舔得他很舒服很快乐，但是也浑身发麻发软。他的乳首被玩弄过后又如此冷落，挺立在那里被蕾丝内衣弄得搔痒无比。伴侣的舌头舔得他很舒服，但是更里面的部位却发出抗议。他的下体不停分泌出液体打湿索鲁斯的嘴唇与下巴，淫靡的水声让光的意识几乎也要错乱起来。他努力收缩自己的肉穴，想去夹索鲁斯的舌头。他明知道恋人不可能舔到最里面的地方，却也忍不住幻想自己如果真能被舔到深处会是怎么样的快乐。

如果是过去的光，绝对不能想像自己有一天会有这么淫乱的想法。然而这些日子相处下来，光又觉得既然彼此是恋人，那么他渴望恋人的肉体与带来的快乐似乎也没什么不对。他的心跳得很快，不可否认索鲁斯沉溺于玩弄他身躯的时候光也很快乐。他的灵魂彷佛上浮于云端，也彷佛已经等待了千万年之久。他的身躯渴望被哈迪斯玩弄与碰触，几乎可以说是饥渴的地步。这说来也奇怪，他自己明白自己与对方从相识之后就没有几天分离。就算索鲁斯偶尔要开会或者上前线，但是仔细算起来他们分离的日子似乎都没超过半个月。

但是他的身体与灵魂却如此渴望对方，好像他们曾经相爱又被迫分离了很长的时光。有时候光不是不知道索鲁斯要求的玩法有些过份，明明那时候他们也才刚刚结婚不久，算是最亲密的陌生人。然而他却总是忍不住顺从了对方的要求，虽然一方面也是他确实好奇这些东西，却也不可否认他心中总是想要多包容对方一些。明明对方年纪比自己大上许多，似乎该是年长者包容年轻的一方才是，他却不知道怎么觉得自己就是该包容对方。

他一边被舔一边开始套弄自己的阴茎，一开始他还乖乖地用两手去拉开底下肉穴让索鲁斯舔弄，现在却是一手去抚摸自己的性器另一手去抚摸被冷落的乳首。他不停呼喊对方名字随后达到了高潮，肉穴不停收缩夹著对方的舌头，大量的淫液与精液也弄脏了共和国最尊贵那人的脸庞与头发。

「看看你，我这不是白洗澡了吗？」索鲁斯的声音拉长而缓慢地说，像是责难也像是引诱。然而光更在乎地是对方发出吞咽的声音，似乎是把他方才分泌出的体液吞食了不少。他红著脸拉开了两人的距离，乖乖地又跪回索鲁斯的前面捧著对方的脸亲吻。他们接吻的时候唇舌交缠，淫液与唾液混合，最后落入两人的胃袋里面。他们对视了一会儿，光觉得对方的双眼就像是金黄色的蜂蜜。他忍不住去亲了亲对方的眼睛，将吻落在那眼皮上。然后他又把手往下摸稍稍把自己仍然不太满足的肉穴拉开，缓缓地坐在索鲁斯的阴茎上。

或许是因为前戏足够，在吞下索鲁斯性器的时候光并没有觉得很难受。被性器撑开的饱涨与满足，让他发出舒服的叹息然后努力吞到最里面的地方。顶到里面那小口位置的时候光有些犹豫，那里被顶弄总是让他感觉又快乐又有些许的不安。然而这时候已经不是他喊停的时候，在他犹豫的时候他的伴侣下跨一顶，直接顶开了那小口肏最里面的器官。光的重心不稳软倒在索鲁斯身上，对方用那受伤的手抱著他让他不敢乱动。而受伤的人就像是不在乎伤口一样开始抱著他的身躯上下肏弄，将那小口与里面的器官顶得酸软无比不说，还每次都用力的过份。光抱著对方的头颅发出难耐的呻吟，他不是第一次被肏到这么深的地方，也不是第一次坐在对方身上被肏。但是或许是因为之前的前戏，又或许是因为担心对方的伤势。光放开自己让对方猛力地肏弄自己，肏得他灵魂几乎都要飞了出去。而索鲁斯此时还咬著他的乳首，蕾丝花纹，唾液，舌头与牙齿的交缠让他有不一样的感觉。就连下体的交合也同样是如此，有那么几次光觉得那布料似乎也伴随著索鲁斯的动作一起肏到他身体里面去，那一点刺痛与搔痒都化为了全然的快乐。

他呼喊对方哈迪斯，每次他这么喊对方对方都会特别激动。肉体碰撞的声音在房间里面弥漫，性爱的气息也布满了整个空间。光努力上下移动自己的身躯配合对方的顶弄，最后却是被顶乱了节奏，就连呼吸都有些错乱。他被翻了下去躺在床上，加雷马共和国伟大的执政官压在他的妻子身上，阴茎送到了那器官最里面故意冲撞对方的敏感点。光不知道自己什么时候开始已经因为快感泪流满面，他只知道张嘴呼吸与呼喊对方的名字。他们交合的地方早就湿润不已，在被顶到最里面射满那器官的过程光几乎要昏死过去。

他事实上也半昏了过去，舌头还吐在嘴巴外面显得狼狈不堪。但是他没有得到休息的空间，被稍稍翻了身体以后趴在床上又是新的一轮顶弄。他被顶得开始哭叫，底下不停被撞击的器官又快乐又麻，已经被彻底顶成了对方的形状。他哭喊著求饶，一开始想著用性爱来代替吗啡减缓疼痛的想法也已经彻底消失。他就像是一只雌兽，被肏服的雌兽做出最容易受孕的姿势。他的乳间在内衣与床单上面摩擦，翘起的阴茎也是如此顶弄著床单。而他肉瓣中的肉珠则是被索鲁斯用手指拨弄捏著，他就不明白对方明明这样冲撞他怎么还有办法玩弄他的肉珠？

过多的快感让年轻的冒险者根本受不了，他最后只能发出无意识的呼声就连名字也喊不完全。他的精液射在了床单上，更多的液体也是如此。他身上的那套内衣没被脱下来过却也被摧残得厉害。在索鲁斯第二次高潮后光已经不知道高潮了几次，他被带著去了附属的浴室去清洗自己的身体，却是被抱在了洗手台上用大面的镜子看看他被玩弄得红肿的部位。他的身体几乎靠索鲁斯抱著来承受重量，双腿大开露出底下不停吐著白浊与清液的肉穴。他的肉穴已经被玩弄得无法合拢，而他精力旺盛的伴侣又开拓了他的后穴。

他的身上到处是指印与咬痕，充满情欲的模样连他自己都要不认识自己。在肏了他的后穴后索鲁斯也没忘了用手指玩弄他的前端，光被玩弄得心跳几乎停止，最后就这样昏了过去。他再次醒来已经是隔天，双腿之间的部位发麻疼痛，然而他却像是个树袋熊一样抱著自己的伴侣沉睡。在意识到这点的时候他的双腿间又开始收缩抽搐，吐出了带著兴奋的液体。光迷迷糊糊地看著对方也张开眼睛，那本来还带著点睡意的眼睛突然笑了起来。

他被压倒亲吻，还没有消肿的肉穴再一次地迎入了伴侣的性器。

END


End file.
